Filmography/Shows Appearances
Reality Shows * LOONA TV (LOONA TV, LOONA Kicks, Go Won TV, JinSoul TV) Radio Shows, Interviews, Livestreams & VLIVE Content Shows Appearances a's Regulars / Contestants' Guest Appearances - on TV Web content - As Guests Amazon Music Japan CELUV.TV DAZZAGOZZA DINGO Dukgune / 덕구네 Fact iN Star / tbs FBE (FINE BROS ENTERTAINMENT) / REACT GENIE MUSIC hello82 / hola82 / oi82 IDOL RADIO Insane Quiz Show S2 (Jamfully) Lululala Music / 룰루랄라 뮤직 (from jtbc2 RUN.WAV) M2 / M2 Relay Dance MNET / KCON / KCON ROOKIES MOMO X NADOL (나돌) Naver TV NCTV (newscultureTV) NewsAde NewsAde (with dates) Spotify Japan STAR K UOOSEE Thumbs tvN YSSCOM / YSSCOM Music Award shows MTN SORIBADA Other * 180914 LeoJ Makeup - HyunJin (applying Nature Republic Blusher Palette) * 190219 Melon Greetings for [X X] * 190502 TV Ten - 10Star May Issue Moving Poster * 190512 Yves exposes WJSN Soobin @WJ STATION * 190718 TopStarNews 10th Anniversary Congratulations Message - LOONA | ENG SUB *190918 MTV News (Interview) LOONA on Their Global Fans & Becoming K-Pop's Ultimate Girl Group *190926 LOONA @ 10th Annual Korea Sharing Festival VR Content (unofficial links) * Haunted Dinner : HeeJin | HyunJin | HaSeul | YeoJin | ViVi | Kim Lip | JinSoul | Choerry | Yves | Chuu | Go Won & Olivia Hye * Minigame challenge with HyunJin Backstages / Behind the scenes / Extras - @ Music Shows ArirangTV Simply K-Pop * 190308 Harddrive dump * 190315 Harddrive dump * 190329 Episode 355 Preview KBS Music Bank * 190222 Interview MBC Show Champion * 180829 LOONA’s debut (ENGSUB) * 180829 Telepathic ‘LOONA’ (ENGSUB) * 180829 10 seconds is too short…LOONA (ENGSUB) * 180905 A secret of one’s name ‘LOONA’ (ENGSUB) * 180912 10 years later, to me…LOONA (ENGSUB) * 180919 IDOL Fairy Tale ‘LOONA’ (ENGSUB) * 181003 Hunminjeongeum Amusement yard ‘LOONA’ even ver. & odd ver. (ENGSUB) * 190306 HeeJin intro * 190227 Show Champion Behind 127 part 1, part 2 & part 3 * 190306 Show Champion Behind 128 Mnet M Countdown * 180903 LOONA backstage * 181004 LOONA goodbye stage behind * 190225 Episode 608 teaser (ENGSUB) * 190310 Backstage * 190314 Photo Time Live * 190317 Backstage * 190321 Episode 611 teaser (ENGSUB) * 190324 Backstage SBS Inkigayo * 190224 Mini interview SBS The Show * 180904 Punch King (LOONA cut) * 180904 On the Way Out! * 180918 The Show Games (LOONA cut) * 180918 The Show 163 Behind 1 - Behind The Show * 180918 On the Way Out! * 181002 The Show Contact (HeeJin cut) * 181002 Q&A with LOONA * 181002 The Show 165 Behind 3 - Behind The Show/Backstage (LOONA cut ENGSUB) * 181009 The Radio Show with HeeJin & Olivia Hye * 181009 The Show Games with LOONA yyxy * 181009 The Show 166 Behind 3 - Behind The Show/Backstage (LOONA cut ENGSUB) * 190226 Happy Stan Live * 190226 The Show Contact - Chuu * 190226 On the Way Out! * 190312 Special MC HeeJin * 190323 The Show 178 Behind (Eng sub) * 190326 The Show 179 Behind (Eng sub) * 191001 The Show 205 Behind - Gwanghwamun Square Special (191012) Navigation Category:LOONA Category:Filmography